Sometimes
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: Sasunaru "Naruto, the reincarnation of the Nine Tails just wants a little love. Will he find it or will he be doomed to be alone?"
1. Intro

Alright welcome to the introduction of "What's luv gotta do with it?" This is like a prologue, okay. And it has angst. I don't own Naruto or Linkin Park's One step closer.  
  
I am Uzumaki Naruto, the soon to be Hokage. I hope at least. That's my dream and goal. I need to be the best, so I need to be stronger. I need to be respected.  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before All these words they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Less I hear the less you say But you'll find that out anyway  
  
"By now, I should be real strong?"  
  
"I've been doing tons of extra training everyday on my own, building my skills."  
  
Demo you see, no one thinks I can make it. Well maybe Iruka-sensei. He's the closest person to me. I'm a class clown, but it's the only way I can get attention.  
  
Just like before  
  
Respect you? I don't think so. Even if you did become Hokage.  
  
I pull pranks to get attention. I don't have any parents, and my village ignores me. So I took the role they saw me as, someone who would amount to nothing. They have to yell at me, so that's' some attention, ne?  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes one step closer And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break  
  
"There's more to me than a trouble making screw up!"  
  
The adults ward their children from me, so yeah I'm the kid with zero friends. Well I use to be. Demo the adults, most, still hate me. They throw icy glares and insults everything they see me.  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear All these thoughts make no sense I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
"Why am I so different?"  
  
"I hate not fitting in!"  
  
It was three years ago I found out why I'm hated. 12 years ago a demon fox with Nine Tails attacked our village, to defeat it the demon fox was sealed inside me. I'm the reincarnation of the demon fox. It's not like I asked for it. So why do they hate me so much. My classmates have no idea; neither do my friends Sakura my crush, and Sasuke my rival. I can't tell them. Most of them still see me as a good for nothing clown. Only Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama know and don't hate me. The insults are getting worse and there's only so much I can take. The truth is I'm..  
  
Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The so-called human form of the nine-tailed demon fox"  
  
"Damned fox Naruto"  
  
I'm about to break.  
  
"Can you imagine if they let someone like that be a shinobi?"  
  
"The only one who failed!" I am .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "He should have been killed when we had the chance."  
  
"What you really are is the demon fox!" About ..  
  
It was you who murdered Iruka's family!"  
  
"Didn't you think it was strange? To be so despised everywhere you went." To... "Since the day of your rebirth you have been shunned by our entire village!"  
  
"Since then you have been made a fool by everyone!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Break!  
  
No one could bear an abomination like you!"  
  
Yep that's angsty. So read and review. 


	2. Falling Narutos

Hiya sorry about the wait, but I got some new ideas which are going to stay secret for now. Upon request of Ria, I will not write another songfic. On the yaoi is winning on the vote poll. So here's the big q/a should I make this yaoi, Shounen-Ai, or neither. Recap for those who don't know the difference: yaoi= 3 lettered word that earns an R rating, Shounen- Ai= pure fluff, and neither well you should know.  
  
Here some bad news on those who asked me to download. I live in a household that forbids downloading of any sort. If I get caught, I could be kissing my internet/ computer privileges goodbye for 2 years. Bright side, I have been researching and I found what I need. But here's some info you need to know, Sakura and Sasuke do not know Naruto is the host of the demon fox, nor does Naruto know of Sasuke's curse. Well that's it. I do not own Naruto, never will. Sad isn't it?  
  
--Flash back/ dream  
  
A younger Naruto made his way to the forest, which was filled with children. Some were playing hide and seek, others tag. But the best part was the adults were talking and didn't see him. So he walked slowly to a girl he saw sometimes by herself, today was the day he would get a friend. He hoped. He was about a foot away from her, then she suddenly stood and stared at him. Next she broke out into a run and passed him by, without a second glance.  
  
No worries. Maybe she didn't see him. As he walked to the other side of the forest, some kids were playing with a ball, a simple game of catch. A boy a bit older than himself kicked the ball hard, landing it at his feet. Naruto quickly picked up the ball and handed to the person nearest to him. The kid took it from his hands and acted like he wasn't there, as they resumed their game.  
  
Naruto walked to the swing. It wasn't any ordinary swing. It was his. No one else's. He pushed hard on the swing and jumped on. But not before he heard voices. He stopped the swing and listened carefully.  
  
"He's weird."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The kid with the orange outfit and goggles."  
  
"Yeah I know. No one plays with him, I wonder why?"  
  
"The answer is obvious he's a freak."  
  
"Besides who would want to play with h:::THUMP:::  
  
End flashback/ dream  
  
Naruto stood and rubbed his head where he fell from the bed. He checked the clock, 3:56 in the morning. He tried to go back to bed, despite he was wide- awake. He violently throws of the covers, realizing there was no way he could go back to sleep. He walked out of the house and with help from a tree, was able to reach the rooftop. He stayed there for 20 minutes till he spotted some one walking slowly across the street. With a closer look, Naruto realized it was Sasuke.  
  
He was on the gutter leaning over trying to see what Sasuke would be doing here of all places and time. But he leaned a little too far, lost his balance and came crashing down to the ground. "Kuso." Unfortunately he was caught as Sasuke saw him and asked, "what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I was star gazing till I fell from the roof." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"Hey aren't' you going to help me up?"  
  
"No."  
  
Naurto stood up and started to wipe the snow from his jacket. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Ahhh." Naruto smirked and asked, "Wanna join me?"  
  
"With what..Star gaze?"  
  
"Well do you have anything else to do?" Sasuke said nothing, and followed him.  
  
Sasuke watched intently as they entered Naruto's house. Expired milk, old cereal, to say the least it was messy. As he past the fridge something fell. The thing that caught his attention was a calendar. It was an average calendar the difference was the 2 months ago, October 12th was heavily circled with a black marker. Sasuke carefully put it back on the fridge.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke shook his head and followed Naruto to the rooftop. Once they reached there neither of them spoke.  
  
"So you going to the dance next week?" Naruto asked.  
  
"No. And you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Naruto laid back in a more comfortable position and stared at the stars. "So what was so great about October 12th?"  
  
It took Naruto a minute to resister that Sasuke actually tried to set up a conversation. "Nothing why?"  
  
"Well it's was circled in black."  
  
"Oh. My birthday."  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you tell anybody?"  
  
"I didn't think anyone would come." There was an uncomfortable silence. Naruto shifted under Sasuke's gaze and decided to speak. "Um. What do you think about Kakashi 's* Serious * training we will be starting tomorrow. " Sasuke shrugged. Sasuke stood up and walked toward the door. "I think I will be going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's dawn." And Sasuke left. Naruto sighed and decided to go back to bed. Easier said than done. He was still puzzled over Sasuke's recent change in behavior. Sasuke. He was his friend. His rival. But he was even friendlier than he usually was. Weird. He sighed and threw the pillow over his head.  
  
Next day  
  
Naruto yawned as he approached the training area; Kakashi-sensei was late as always. Sasuke was rested against a tree, in a position that he looks like he's asleep but not really. And Sakura was fixing her hair. "Well let's get started." Said Kakashi as he was still reading Icha Icha Paradise, which was in his hand.  
  
"Get started with what?" Naruto said giving his teacher a rather confused look. Kakashi who still didn't put down the Icha Icha Paradise book replied "With training." Naruto sighed. "Can you at least give me a straight answer?"  
  
Kakashi seemed to consider it and said, "Nah." Unknown to Naruto the "training" Kakashi had in store was 7 ½ straight hours of intense sparring with weapons and all sort of illusions. But he found that out the hard way. . By that time Naruto's clothes were slashed and ripped. Not that the others were in such "good" shape either. "Shit. And it was my favorite jacket too." Naruto complained after seeing his jacket reduced to shreds. Naruto added silently. Kakashi put his Icha Icha Paradise, giving Naruto a weird glance. Then put his book in his bag. "Then we have to go shopping."  
  
"Shopping?" A loud giggle occurred as Sakura bounced up and down, eagerly happy with Kakashi's choice. The she noticed Kakashi's book was out of sight. "So you finally gave up on that book." Sakura smirked, seeing Kakashi's nod.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````  
  
10 minutes later I ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````  
  
Naruto sighed as he realized that his orange outfit was not in style and was not even on that rack. He pouted refusing to look at the other clothes on that rack. "There are other clothes, you know, besides orange is not your color." Replied Sakura as she tried to cheer up Naruto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leave him alone." Sasuke stated as he found a decent pair of demin jeans. with a white muscle shirt that revealed much. Sakura whirled around obviously happy with the different dresses she had in her hand. Kakashi whispered something to Naruto and Naruto followed him. After trying out the different outfits Sakura was proud of her clothes. Sasuke jus shrugged, and Kakashi was by the bookrack.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Kakashi pulled out a book, glanced through it and tucked it under his arm. Sakura looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Nani? I thought you gave up on that book."  
  
"Now I never said that. Besides this is the special edition." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Where's Naruto?"  
  
"He hold himself up in the dressing room, refusing to get out. I guess he didn't like the outfit I picked out for him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you get for him?" Kakashi just smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Naruto! We're going for ramen. Hurry up if you want any."  
  
Kakashi looked confused. "We are going out for Ramen?"  
  
"We are now." Replied Sakura as she headed toward the check out area.  
  
"Kuso.Kuso.Kuso.Kuso.Kuso." Naruto cursed. He sighed deeply as he stepped out the dressing room; he glanced around to see if any of his friends or teacher were around. Nope. And he ran to the check out area. After checking out, Naruto walked to the Ramen Shop pulling some left over money out of his pockets. He sat on the stool furthest from everybody. He easily saw Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. He would not go to them. And Kakashi-sensei would pay for putting him through this.  
  
He growled as he heard laughing, he came face-to-face with..  
  
The dreaded cliffhanger. I am evil. Okay review time.  
  
Anisky0703- Sorry about the typos, I'm trying to cut back. I'll try my best on writing yaoi.  
  
Tina chown- Thanks for the support. Voo-Doo Doll? Ummm.  
  
Annachan- Glad you like it. * grins *  
  
Kirinka Moonshadow-I'll try to add more Kakashi since you requested.  
  
Fio the Hio- Sorry I meant Naruto + Sasuke and maybe a bit of Kakashi + Iruka.  
  
Wuffie Luver- Thank you. I need all that support I can get.  
  
Okay heads up. If I do write Naruto it will be Sasuke X Naruto (2 sided ) and Kakashi X Iruka (vice versa). So vote and tell me what you want. Also Sorry to S X S fans, if I offended you in the last chapter. But I really don't write S X S and won't upon a request. Ja ne. 


	3. Somebody's jealous

I'm back. And well that's it. Gomen Nasagi to all you Shounen-Ai/Yaoi  
haters out there, but majority wins. So if you don't like it, please  
don't read. Since I don't want any flamers flaming me. If you can't  
write anything nice, don't write at all. As corny as it sounds,  
there's truth behind it. But I feel bad, so I will make this a love  
triangle or even a love rectangle. I will also do another pairing.  
Just say who you want to be paired up with.  
  
Yaoi vs. Shounen-Ai? Who do you want to win? I do not own Naruto.  
Never will.  
  
  
  
"Confused"  
  
I growled as I heard laughing, I came face-to-face-with a bastard.  
Plain and simple. And this "special" bastard was named Li Mikamura.  
Beside Li were his lackies. Flunkies. Followers. Idiots. Who knows why  
Li was laughing, but it probably had to do with the fact Li kept  
glancing at me with the look.  
  
"Well well looks like our buddy here got a new outfit. No doubt Iruka  
bought it for him. Right Iruka's pet? "  
  
I clenched his fist. Thinking of the pros and cons of wiping the  
smirk off Li's face. Pro: 1. He's a bastard. 2. Some one needs kick  
him off his high horse and remember to come back to earth. 3. He's a  
bastard and he's insulting the one person who somewhat respects me.  
Con: 1. He's a Gennin, but a favorite among teachers . 2. His lackies  
could jump me before I can say Bistu no Jistu. 3. The Ramen Shop was  
crowded enough as it is and I doubts anyone would help me. 4. Not only  
does the female population like Sasuke, but also they seem to like Li  
and wouldn't hesitate to attack me.  
  
Big deal. I unclenched my fist and replied, "No. I actually bought  
this outfit. Which is more than I can say for you."  
  
Li smirked and had that I-am-so-superior-so-start-begging look on his  
face.  
  
"So Naruto, I see you're sitting all by yourself. Does that mean  
Sakura finally told you what a freak you are? And Sasuke stopped  
pitying you? " I just glared and reclenched my fists.  
  
"If I'm a freak, why are you talking to me? Unless you're a freak  
too."  
  
"Because it's so much fun to annoy you." Li chuckled. Just keep on  
talking and I'll..I mentally growled, as I tried to mask the anger  
from my eyes. I can't let him get to me. I hate him. Acting like he  
can push me around. "Then you must be pretty bored, if you're talking  
to me."  
  
I smiled as he saw the annoyance in Li's face. Then Li smirked. Not a  
good sign. "I am so insulted, but at least I wasn't abandoned my  
parents. Not that I blame them, if I had a son as stupid and pathetic  
as you, I would run away too."  
  
My fingers dug in my skin; blood flowed freely down my fists. I stood  
up and glared at Li straight in eye, in full fury. He had no right!  
"Say that again and I will personally rip out your throat!" Li  
started to laugh and then he caught Naruto's glare and stopped. "You  
heard what I said. But it's not my fault that your parents were so  
ashamed that they resorted to running away."  
  
I glanced around. Yep. Everyone was staring at me, watching me.  
Waiting to see what I'm going to do. I suppressed the urge to rip out  
Li's teeth, not an easy thing. Since if he was alone I wouldn't  
hesitate. I didn't want to do it, not like this, with everyone staring  
at me.  
  
"Shut.Up."  
  
"Or what will you do?"  
  
"Or I will wipe that smirk off your face."  
  
Li started to laugh." Oooh. The orphan going to hurt me. I'm so  
scared."  
  
"Shut.your.mouth." Li did shut his mouth when his and mine eyes met.  
My "death-glare" did not intimate him, but a lackey of his. "Li, maybe  
we should leave him alone. He looks really mad." Li shrugged, but left  
anyway. I muttered,"bastard.", before he left and he heard me.  
  
I felt a tap on the shoulder; if it's Li I don't care who sees. I'm  
ripping his head off. I turn around and it's not Li. A girl with short  
brown hair and amber eyes. Wait. Wasn't she a friend of Sakura's? What  
was her name? Ummm. Rika. Iris. Or was it.Aino? Yeah it was Aino.  
"That was real brave on how you stood up to Li." I blinked; she was  
talking to me, right.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I like your outfit." I mumbled a thanks. Since when did I become the  
center of attention for no apparent reason? "Say would you go the  
dance with me?"  
  
"You are talking to me, ne?"  
  
"Of course silly." Silly? "So will you?"  
  
"Can I tell you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure." Aino replied as she was pulled away by someone named Mala, I  
think that's her name. Unfortunately they moved down two seats and I  
heard there total conversation. Which is not a bad thing. But it was  
about me.  
  
"Why are you talking to Naruto, of all people?"  
  
"Because I can!"  
  
"What about Sasuke?"  
  
"Well what about Sasuke!"  
  
"He's cuter than Naruto!"  
  
"Well Sasuke doesn't wear leather!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"So while you are still dreaming over Sasuke who is almost  
unattainable, I will be with Naruto. Who is single!" While they were  
screaming at each other, which gained a lot of attention, I was  
flinching every time my name was called. Which was quite often. I  
glanced around it seemed the arguing had stopped, the girls turned  
away, and ..Weird.  
  
"About time you showed up!" Yep it was Sakura, who was giving a  
strange glance.  
  
  
  
Sakura glanced over Naruto's new outfit. He was wearing a dark navy  
blue tank top that seemed two sizes to small. Along with tight black  
leather pants, a choker chain and blue fingerless gloves added on the  
tough guy look. Around his waist was a blue jacket. She received a tap  
on her shoulder, she turned around. It was Mala. Mala whispered into  
her ear and dragged her to the side of the room. I saw Sasuke who was  
behind me, walk this way, and Kakashi. "I hate you." I replied. Sasuke  
froze. "It seemed your outfit gained some attention."  
  
Sasuke unfroze and seemed partly relieved the insult was not thrown at  
him. Weird. Naruto thought. " I really hate you." Kakashi shrugged it  
off. Sasuke sat next to me on the right, Sakura who reappeared sat  
next to him, and Kakashi sat next to Sakura. Sakura seemed mad. Hmm  
Sakura glared at Aino, who was walking out the door. We were waiting  
for the ramen to arrive, Naruto saw Sasuke glaring harshly at Aino, as  
she smiled one last time at Naruto. Could Sasuke be jealous? Of what?  
Naruto asked himself silently.  
  
Sorry. If I wrote some things in Japanese wrong. I did it on a  
request. Please tell me if I did. Well there you have it folks.  
Please review and I will thank my dear reviewers in the next  
edition of Whisper. Peace out! 


	4. Attack of the crossdressing Goth Ninjas

EVIL AUTHORESS NOTE AHEAD YOU ARE WARNED: Reviews. Look. At. All. The. Reviews. Shit. Double shit. *faints *  
  
Y: Don't mind her she just passed out since this is the most reviews, she has gotten since "Deceiving Reflections" which has 53 reviews, but 12 chapters.  
  
I: What happened?  
  
Y: You fainted.  
  
I: I see. Well anyway here is my newest chapter. Am in a good mood, we're getting close to the fight scene. * claps * and this is my muse Yusuke, I do not Naruto, kinda obvious. I got the new Linkin Park CD!!  
  
Y: So?  
  
I: It puts me in a good mood. SHOUT OUT:::  
  
Wuffielover: I just had to give you a shout out. Thanks for being so loyal. (  
  
Annachan: Thanks for the idea on "Complications" and your fic seriously rocks. Gaara need love!!!! So does Naruto!!! And Sasuke!!!! Everyone needs love.  
  
Y: - _ - What about me?  
  
I: On with the fic!!  
  
What's luv gotta do with it? Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The ramen was placed, still steaming hot, as I snuck a glance at Sasuke. Why was Sasuke glaring at the girl? Obviously he was jealous. Of what? Of her? Maybe. But what could drive him to be jealous? He couldn't. He wouldn't. I smirked. Soooo. That's why Sasuke was jealous. Very Interesting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Dobe, why are you smirking?"  
  
"No reason. I just happen to know your secret." I said smugly. Sasuke shifted and faced me.  
  
"What secret?"  
  
"Oh. Just the fact you happen to have fallen in love with her."  
  
"Her?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. You know her, that girl Aino." Sasuke looked relieved. Hmm.  
  
"I don't love her."  
  
"So then you do love someone, riiiiiight?" Only one word could describe the look on Sasuke face, as he tensed up. Shit. "Aren't you going to tell me who you love?" I said in a singsong tone.  
  
"I don't love anyone, and if I did I wouldn't be telling you, baka."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're annoying."  
  
"What' s your point?"  
  
"That is my point, dobe." I glared as Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and started to eat the ramen, I sighed and did same. I looked at Sakura, who was still fuming about the Aino-Mala incident. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the "almighty" Li had returned. He caught my gaze, and smirked. Bastard. I saw him whisper something to a girl. Then started to flash me the "look." The "look" is the whole I'm-smart-you're-dumb-I'm big-You're small-I'm- right-You're-wrong. I sent him a get-over-yourself look. He frowned, I won, and he left.  
  
"Hey Naruto. What was with you and Li?"  
  
"Nothing." I told Sakura. I did NOT want to tell her, I almost got in a fight with that bastard, because he was teasing over my so-called family life.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." I added my infamous fox grin. The matter settled, Ramen goodness waiting. You know you have that 'feeling' when you are being stared at. Well I have that 'feeling' right now, am not really enjoying it. I look up and find many and I mean a whole lot of people staring at me. Very awkward. And whole lot of whispering. About my "new" outfit. Thus causing me to stuff my ramen goodness down my throat at an inhuman rate, almost causing me to choke on my chopsticks. Like I said Awkward.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
I was the first one done and found the floor very interesting, since a whole lot of people, who I don't even know, find me interesting. No comment. On how weird that is. Oddly enough it seems Sasuke was the last one finished, he seemed to be staring off into space way too much. We get out of there and Sakura cracks a joke, on how I should wear leather more often so I get noticed. Oddly enough Sasuke didn't laugh. Usual he would of.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
He's acting worse then..Well I don't want to say it, but a short-tempered girl PMSing. He's ticked. He still not jealous, is he? But he doesn't like Aino. So who does he like? He apparently caught me staring at me, and sent me a "what are you staring at" look. Okay so asking Sasuke who he happens to like is out of the question. Well then, I'll just find out for myself.  
  
Kakashi-sensi starting talking about today's events. Not that I was paying attention, I only caught his last words of more training tomorrow. I mentally sighed, No mission. Yep. Sakura was still clinging to Sasuke. I growled lightly. I was going to do something about it, till the path to my house came up. I shrugged it off and headed in a different direction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
" Who are you?" I stopped as someone just from the shadows. He or she was dressed in black. I mean the works: black shoes, black pants, black shirt, black lipstick, black mask, and to top it off a black cloak. A Goth ninja. Okay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Who are you?" I mimicked  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"I am Yami." Yami like in darkness? Someone needs a life." I strike like the night. I breathe the night. Therefore I am the night." A little Melodramatic, aren't' we?  
  
"Well Yami, what do you want? "  
  
" I seek power. I seek strength. To earn this strength I speak of. I kill. I kill to get stronger. So I kill you I get power. Understand the night gives me strength, but not enough. Not enough chakra, I'm afraid. Don't take it personally."  
  
"Why do you need to get stronger?"  
  
"It does not concern the dead." He / She attacked with a shiruken, throwing five or six. I dodged and sneak up upon it with a well-placed kick. Caught it off its guard, giving me enough time to A) create doppelgangers and B) grab some of its weapons since I didn't have mine. It woke up and charged pulling out a dagger nicking me in the side. Before it could dealt a more fatal blow, I ran a shiruken across its face, and it howled in pain.  
  
My left arm across my side pressing against it, trying to stop the blood flowing freely from the cut. I winced, as this cut was deeper the I thought. Before it could attack again, my 'shadows' ganged up on it. Two of them were punching it in the face, while my other seven were forcefully holding it to the ground. I leaned on a tree gathering the strength for a final attack. By now realize he or she was good, faster, stronger and already dealt me a powerful blow. So I had to deal with whomever fast. Grasping my last shiruken, I charged from the backside and stabbed it hard in neck. It turned and my shiruken got it in the left shoulder. Either way, it was weaken as it collapsed on the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I walked toward whoever as my 'shadows' disappeared; I was exhausted from putting up my doppelgangers so long. At least twice as long as I did normally, I was almost there. Is it knocked out? I snuck near it carefully, too close. Is it breathing? I leaned over its shoulder, it got up suddenly. Shoving another dagger in my chest and using extra charka to throw me into a tree. The tree broke due to the force of energy, as I heard and felt a loud crack. Not good. Not good at all.  
  
As I tried to stand I found that loud crack was my left shoulder. Which was not dislocated, but still hurt like hell. Also due to the wet substance that seemed to be flowing from my head, messing up my vision, which was blood. Everything kinda looked red. I moved my right hand to grasp my left shoulder, to ease some pain if any. It didn't. I stood in a defensive stance. My attacker approached me, to meet a rather large heat wave. My knees gave way. The world was spinning. I'm going to be sick. I blinked. On the sidelines, stood a mad Sasuke. Who did not look happy.  
  
He/ She was still alive, hard to believe after being almost burned alive, glared at Sasuke before taking off. Everything started to spin really fast. Why was the ground upside down? Not like this. Someone please don't let Mr. Personality see me like this. Too late. He did. I accept total humiliation as he walked towards. Yep. I can already hear him rubbing it in my face already. Or maybe it's the loud ringing in my ears. If everything doesn't stop spinning so fast, I'm going to hurl, vomit, toss my cookies, throw up, Puking, Ralphing, spewing guts, Technicolor yawn, whatever I might do all of them. It won't be pretty. Cause I reaaaaallly don't feel good. I feel like shit. Close my eyes, so maybe everything will stop spinning and that thing that's rising in my throat will stop and go back down. Too much to ask for.  
  
I could feel Sasuke grasping my right shoulder asking if I'm okay. The answer is kinda obvious. If I look as bad as I feel, and I stated that I feel like shit. So I look like shit. The answer is no, I am not okay. Stuff won't stop spinning, giving me a headache, my shoulder hurts like hell, and blood is flowing freely from my body. Do I look okay? Noooo. Do I feel okay? Hell No. You know when you're awake but not really. Well I'm in one of those. I am on the edge of consciousness, and I can either go over the edge to unconsciousness, stay where I am, or wake up. Sasuke shaking me harder. Like I'm not in enough pain already. Stupid headache. Stupid Goth ninja. Stupid injuries. Everything is just stupid, cause they won't stop spinning. Okay I've made my choice. As stupid as it sounds, I tried to get up. Yet someone has me in a death grip, and I hear voices. But it seems my pain has numbed my senses. So everything spins faster if possible. Till it goes black. Yep. To put it simply I blacked out.  
  
I: Sucks to be him.  
  
Y: Review already. The story is getting good. But where's the fluff.  
  
I: Don't worry its' coming. 


	5. Are you sure I didn't knock something lo...

Heh. I'm back with chapter 5 of What's luv gotta do with it? ,. And  
the stupid gothic ninja in question isn't even the main villain. He's  
just something I thought up on a spur of the moment thing. I am  
suffering from severe pure evil Writer's block. Arrggghhh! So I have  
no idea what so ever on what I am doing therefore no summary. So If  
ANY one has an idea, please tell me. I do not own Naruto, because if I  
did there would be gothic ninjas. Wait has anyone seen a gothic ninja.  
Is there such a thing?  
  
Y: -_-;  
  
S: Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff. We need fluff. ^_^  
  
I: -_-;;; Gomen about that, I will try to add fluff and cut down on  
the angst. Gomen  
  
S: _  
  
I blinked and repeated this process until the place I was at stopped  
being the place I was at. It did not change. Where. was. I? It was  
somewhere I had never been I'm sure. It wasn't the Ramen Shop because  
there were no smells of ramen, at this matter food, cooking. No  
people. Just a lot of water dripping in slow motion. Which sounded  
like an earthquake with all this silence. Where is that water coming  
from?  
  
It was quiet. Way too quiet. It was annoying to say the least. How did  
I get here? Last thing I remember was..Training lots of training and  
shopping. I really need to get back at Kakashi for that one. Stupid  
leather outfit making people who I don't even know staring at me like  
on display. Which I'm not. And then I was walking and I remember.  
Stupid Goth Ninja. I hate him or her or eeeerrrr. Whoever I hate them.  
Then Sasuke he..Wait.  
  
Why was he there? Was he following me? Nah. He wouldn't do that. He's  
not a stalker. Probably came running after I screamed. Wait. Why did  
he come? I sighed and tried to get up, ended up slipping and landed on  
my bad shoulder. I used me uninjured hand to clamp my mouth shut, so I  
would not howl in burning pain. Still. Why was he there? Stupid  
thought won't leave me alone. I shrugged it off, probably came because  
a fight was a fight whomever the victim in this case me is.  
  
Now back to the more important question. Where am I? Last time I  
checked trees were brown not white. I know where I am. How could I  
forget? I'm at my house. How did I get here? I growled, stupid  
questions that won't leave me alone. At least I know why I didn't  
notice my house right away, it was clean. Who could of done this?  
Iruka, nah he wouldn't of. He barges in, sits, talks, and barges out.  
Did he find me? Or did Sasuke drag me back?  
  
I tossed that idea out the window, Mr. Popularity dragging me back  
here. He wouldn't waste his time. Still, it was best not to know the  
truth. The truth is painful, look what happen with Mizuki. I found out  
why I was hated. Hai, sometimes its best not to know the truth. I  
heard a noise, a loud noise. Something fell and clattered to the  
ground, a pan maybe. And then some cursing. Someone was here.  
  
That someone also happened to be cooking. I could tell. Yep it was  
Ramen. I wish I were positioned at a different angle. Whoever is too  
far in the kitchen. Not that I could see this so-called person. It  
seems my sight has decided not to cooperate and the result is  
everything is doubled, tripled, some are even quartet. Kuso.  
Everything was far too blurry. Hazy. Whatever you call it. No way that  
gothic ninja's stupid dagger hurt me this bad. Sure my shoulder is in  
the process of extreme pain. But that's it. Right?  
  
I did get some blood in my eyes, but it couldn't do this to my vision?  
Could it? I leaned over the side of the bed trying to see who dares  
enter my house. I leaned a little bit too far, and the ground decided  
to kiss me. Of course I was way too far up, so a little force called  
gravity decided to interfere. Hence the ground kissing me. I gasped  
rather loudly, since the position I'm in is rather painful. All the  
pressure of my body is on my not-dislocated-but-almost-there shoulder.  
  
At that point some blood escaped my shoulder, and some shuffling in  
the kitchen. Therefore the intruder came to face-to-face with and I  
would off laughed till my lungs burst if the circumstances were  
different. I never thought I would see the day that * he * was in an  
apron. Thank whoever likes me up there, it wasn't pink. Do I even own  
an apron? Now this said person who I never thought would be here of  
all places was staring at me oddly. Sasuke.  
  
"Hey Sasuke."  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked his eyebrows still raised.  
  
" I got into a fight with the floor and lost."  
  
No way would I tell him what I really was doing. The fact that I  
temporally forgotten where I was, still don't know how I got here, and  
was trying to find who was in the kitchen. Stupid gravity. The  
confusion escaped Sasuke's face to be replaced with annoyance. I had  
that affect on people. Then I stupidly asked a question I shouldn't  
of. It appears my brain decided to not wake up with my body,  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" He noticed my confusion. At least I think  
he did.  
  
"Making you breakfast."  
  
Now I was even more confused then I was already and it was giving me  
a headache. No one has EVER made me breakfast. Iruka usually takes me  
out. But no one ever made me breakfast. He walked back towards the  
kitchen.  
  
"Oi Sasuke. Do you remember in training when I knocked you upside the  
head with my fist."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Did I knock something lose?"  
  
"Nani?! What are you talking about, dobe?"  
  
Okay maybe it didn't knock something lose, or cause further brain  
damage then I thought. It didn't answer the question of him being  
here.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I can."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
".."  
  
Caught him on that one. But if he didn't know why he was here, and I  
don' t know why he is here, or why I am here. I 'm going to stop now,  
since I'm confusing myself.  
  
"I..I was worried, I guess."  
  
Along with the blinding pain, and bad eyesight did that stupid Goth  
Ninja did something to my eardrums? Cause I could of sworn Sasuke said  
he was * worried * about me. Rivals aren't supposed to worry about  
their opponents they are supposed to beat them.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"Why?" Sasuke took a while before answering.  
  
"You took some bad hits back there, got Iruka all upset. Even Kakashi,  
which is a wonder itself."  
  
They were worried about me. They were. Maybe I'm the one suffering  
from brain damage. This is way too confusing. I mentally shrugged and  
tried to at least get in a better position so I could stop gritting my  
teeth. I rose two inches before my head spun and once again fell on my  
bad shoulder. Apparently I also cracked some ribs since it was harder  
to breathe. I rose, tried to at shift some weight to my other shoulder  
and once again * slipped *.  
  
I waited for another close interaction of the floor, but it never  
came. Sasuke had caught me. It looked like him. I decided not to find  
out which one was the * real * Sasuke, since all three of them looked  
real enough. Stupid hazy vision. I can't believe he had caught me.  
Maybe he was jealous of the close * relationship * the floor and me  
had. Maybe not. Kuso. He was close. Very close.  
  
I watched as he carefully tried to lift my injured shoulder over  
around his neck, and try to get a better grip, while his other arm  
encircled my waist. I winced. A lot. To say the least, total  
embarrassment and humiliation reigned supreme. Sasuke seemed to notice  
my embarrassment and said nothing, just turned his head. Then he  
carefully lifted *us * up and placed me on the bed. Still not saying a  
word.  
  
I caught a look at his face. He was angry at something. At himself.  
Let me guess. He doesn't know why he caught me. How am I supposed to  
know why? His arm is still encircling my waist, his other hand  
gripping my wrist. Despite his outer attitude he's doing this rather  
carefully and gently. I expected him to just drop my on the bed.  
  
He notices me staring at him and lets go. Mumbling about checking how  
the ramen is doing. Kuso. Talk about close encounters. As if today  
couldn't get any weirder. Leaning on my better shoulder, I decide let  
Sasuke do what he wants. For now. I'll confront him on his actions  
later. And rub it in his face. When I at least know why my heart is  
beating so hard. Deciding that's the best option, I let sleep overcome  
me.  
  
I have a few ideas, luckily, on the blurry Naruto. If you have any.  
TELL ME! I'm desperate!!!!! I also know that the Naruto has healing  
powers due to the fox demon sealed inside of him, just for this one  
little chapter I'm going to ignore that tiny fact. Alright?  
  
Well ladies and germs there you have a not so fluffy chapter.  
  
Annachan- Gomen Nasagi. About the last chapter. I got carried away  
with Naruto's p.o.v.  
  
Wuffieluver- I once again thank you for your loyalty  
  
Thank you all you people for reading my fanfics and not minding my  
terrible spelling. * grins * Now review and I'll write more later.  
Hasta. 


	6. Too much info for my taste

Welcome to another edition of, "What's luv gotta do with it?" Chapter 6, wow. Anyway Sato and Yusuke are not with us due to something involving Yusuke in a bunny suit and Sato with a camera. And a hint of blackmail, so yeah Yusuke is chasing Sato with his "Bunny suit of doom" and doom. Moving on I do not own Naruto.  
  
From the Goth Ninja Incident  
  
I made my way to my house exhausted; and 'gracefully' flopped on the bed, closing me eyes. Though I can't sleep with my thoughts going a mile a minute, there was no way he of all people knew who I like? Because there's no one. I don't need such useless things as love. I have my mission, my goal and that's it. Demo what after that. What if I never defeat him? I mentally growled spending so much time with the idiot has altered my way of thinking.  
  
Naruto. He's like a puppy. So innocent and carefree of everything around him, despite his attempts of being noticed. Good thing I never liked dogs. He's like a weed that is always growing no matter how much you cut it. Everyone tries to bring him down. Then he attaches himself to you and you can't let him go.  
  
He grows on you, or maybe I've grown on him. I just can't stop thinking of him. He's gotten really strong, I haven't noticed lately, but he' s improving. He might be stronger then me, and I can't let that happen. I need to be strong; I need to be the best. Despite his act as an idiot, him and me are two of a kind. Outcasts. Is that why I connect with him?  
  
Why is he hated so much? The adults try so hard to keep children away from him. Naruto is not dangerous. Annoying but not dangerous. Why is he hated so? I snorted since when did become so 'obsessed' by the dobe? Pathetic. Yet, why didn't I see him as an outcast later? I saw him alright, but like everyone did. A class clown pulling pranks and laughing it up.  
  
I saw him like just everyone else did, no one who wouldn't amount to anything. I never thought he would be so strong. He's something. I don't know what. Why does he act so immature, why can't he grow up? Maybe he doesn't want to. I got to ask him why he loves Ramen. And I have to 'talk' to Li.  
  
Iruka is the only one I know of the adults who seem to like Naruto. The adults hate him, they tell awful stories about him, mock him and shun him. What's the big deal? I got to stop wasting my time on him, even if he is interesting. I was about to sleep as I felt a chakra fading. I decided to ignore it, but it felt familiar. Where have I felt that chakra before? No way. It couldn't be. There's no possible way it could be. NARUTO!  
  
Racing out of my house, despite my body's protests, I tried to figure out where the idiot is. I thought I felt him in the forest, but shouldn't he be home. I hate this! Why am I worrying about him. I do not worry. Demo suddenly I'm mother hen over Naruto. I just have to make sure it's his energy.  
  
Damn Naruto. He did this. I'm not supposed to feel any emotions. None. Zero. Yet anything I'm near him I lose it. All these emotions come back. How does he do it, is it intentional? The chakra started to flicker; I could feel adrenaline pumping and fear rising in my throat. He's got to be okay.  
  
There's no way I'm going to let him die. Hopping from tree to tree I approach two figures. One is something guy or girl in black. It even has black lipstick. Creepy. And the other figure is.Naruto! No. No. No. No. No. No. He can't be dead. He' s not dead, he's just not moving. Whoever did this will pay for touching * my * Naruto. Wait did I say he was mine? He's not. He's moving.  
  
Naruto was moving, but in pain. I glared, how dare it hurt Naruto. Performing the necessary seals. Moving my hands in rhythm. Horse. This is for Naruto. Tiger. I watched as Naruto desperately tried to get up time and time again. Why can't he just give it a rest, he's in no position to be moving about like that. Whoever did this will pay. "BREATH OF THE FIREBALL TECHIQUE!!"  
  
My so-called opponent dodged most of the flame, however got hit. How did it know I was here? Whoever whatever it is, it's no beginner. It took off, leaving me alone with Naruto. I better get over there fast before he hurts himself. The sight of him made my heart clench, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. How much training will he miss?  
  
Naruto lived to train; the thought of him not being able didn't help. This is Naruto we're talking about; he will train even if he's half dead. He looks half dead. Resting my hand on his shoulder gently, I look over his wounds. He needs to get to a hospital and fast. Demo the hospital is too far away, I'll need help.  
  
Kuso! Will he stop moving, he's in no condition to be moving about. He can't even stand, yet he's trying to show off on how tough he is. I could feel a tug of a smile hit the corner of my mouth that was Naruto. No matter what you say to him, you can't break that spirit of his. He' too stubborn for his own good.  
  
His arm looks bad, it's just hanging lifelessly and he's breathing heavy. At least he's not slipping on his own blood again. And yet, he's still putting on his stupid fox grin even if it's forced. I try again to ask if he's okay and again he doesn't respond. I'm starting to panic, stupid. Me worrying about Naruto, dead last from our class. Then he suddenly slumps forward and I'm way past panic, but I don't show it, not externally. That teme.  
  
Checking to see if he had a pulse, he did, I sighed he was pasted out. Still how am I going to get him out of here, carefully slipping my arm under his and putting his arm around my neck, I slowly began to carry him. I carry him to Iruka-sensei him of all people, would help Naruto and he was close. Knocking on his door, he opens the door very pale. Talking in a panic tone he helps me get Naruto to the hospital.  
  
Strange thing happened, Naruto gets fixed up, but a few of the doctors threw fits about Naruto staying here. Of course, he should stay. He can't even stand. Iruka called Kakashi who came rather quickly and Sakura was eating dinner. And her father didn't care at all about Naruto and wouldn't let her come. Hmmm. In the end, Naruto had to go to his house, but a few fistfights broke out. I started and ended a few.   
  
We all stayed with Naruto till, Kakashi told me to go home and Iruka stayed with Naruto till he had to get ready for class. Kakashi was helping Iruka with something. Demo I couldn't leave him alone, it wasn't like I had anything better to do. I snuck back into Naruto's house after Iruka and Kakashi left. I knew I would be in trouble for missing training, but Naruto was much more important than training any day. Besides he was my teammate. I stared at the blond idiot wrapped in bandages, and tidied up.  
  
For a while I explored his house, since I never been here. Then I made some breakfast, but all he had was Ramen. He's really obsessed. Funny thing I never thought of Naruto in an apron till today, not did I think I would be in an apron. Trying to discover the difference between the kinds of Ramen, I heard a loud thump. Turning around, Naruto was awake.  
  
He's unbelievable. Most people would try to stay in bed with his kind of injuries, but not him. I quirked an eyebrow asking him what did he think he was doing. He gave me this shit about the floor kissing him. He's weird.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? "  
  
I sighed, " I'm making you breakfast. "  
  
He looked at me with this cute confused look. Then he asked me if he knocked something loose. Once an idiot, always an idiot. I think he knocked something loose, not me.  
  
"Nani?! What are you talking about, dobe?"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Because I can." "Says who?"  
  
Kuso. He has me there. "I-I was worried, I guess." I stuttered I do not stutter. Besides I worry about him as a friend. Nothing more.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"Why?" I really hate that question, I want to kill it. It should die.  
  
"You took some bad hits there got Iruka and Kakashi all upset."  
  
Then he tried to get up, he needs to stop being so reckless and he starts to slip the second time. And he slips and I catch him, I just reacted. Carefully I tried to put him on the bed and I can feel him staring at me and I quickly let go of him. Mumbling an excuse I turn to the kitchen and see Naruto sleeping. About time.  
  
The next day I faced Kakashi's wrath which was 6 hours of extra training Sakura gave me a hopeless look, when I was done every muscle hurt, but I still went to Naruto's house. It's past midnight.  
  
I open the door entering Naruto's house and I hear some noises, punching and cursing. Opening that door I find Naruto beating up a 'dummy' that oddly enough looks like me. And I'm shocked, he's shirtless and there are no wounds. No scars. Nothing. How can he heal that fast. Even his arm is healed.  
  
"Your wounds they're gone."  
  
Naruto blinks at me, then looks at his arm and shrugs. It's not possible, no one can heal that fast. No one human at least.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just checking u-up on you. It's late I better go."  
  
As I turn to leave Naruto yells for me and I say what.  
  
"Look you look pretty beat. And well thanks for stopping by. So.."  
  
"Get to the point."  
  
"No need to be so rude. I was going ask you to stay the night, but now."  
  
I turn to leave again, I'm just too tired for this, and Naruto stops me again.  
  
"You can stay, you can sleep on the couch. "  
  
I nod, and he leads me into his house. I slept on the couch in my clothes, and it wasn't bad he did invite me in ne? Breakfast was another matter; Naruto was trying to tell me the different kinds of Ramen as I dragged him out of bed. And he really loves Ramen; I guess I could get use to it, but 24/7.  
  
Anyway after he gets dressed he's being annoying as usual.  
  
"Hey Sasuke."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna do something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please." He gives me the 'puppy' eyes look. I cant' help, but melt, its way to cute. Damn him and his damn 'puppy' eyes. I give in.  
  
We're going to play tag."  
  
"Tag?"  
  
"Yeah you see the person who's it has to chase everyone else and make them it."  
  
"Sounds pointless."  
  
"That' s because you're it." And he 'tagged' me. He shoves me and runs off. He was going to pay for that as I tackled him landing on top of him, it was that precise moment Kakahsi walked in.  
  
"Oh. Sasuke I see you like it on * top *? " What did he mean, wait oh. Oh. Oh. That's wrong.  
  
Naruto strikes back with a comment stating yesterday there was a lot of moaning going on in the living room and only Iruka-sensei and Kakashi- sensei were here. Must of happened when I left. Kakashi chuckled and said there was a mission tomorrow and got out the door as fast as he could. Demo before saying a comment on how I shouldn't be so *rough * on Naruto. Damn him. I got up and Naruto and I resumed this 'tag.' He is such a sore loser.  
  
Challenges _ Leather clad Naruto and apron wielding Sasuke. Itachi/ Naruto pairing.  
  
If you get bored, please try to do any of these two things and I will love you forever. 


	7. I didn't hear a word you just said

I'm here enough of that, I know 'Bad Authoress' I've been neglecting this fic for Complications. So here's another chapter by popular demand. I'm shouting out to Ko-Chan who drew and emailed those pics. * Blush * Come on People, who here doesn't want to see a leather clad Naruto. If you're one who doesn't want that, then please leave. Back to Ko-Chan: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
  
Anyway to get rid of most of the angst, expect some humor and dare I say fluff. * shrugs *  
  
Y: What? NO Angst.. You are evil.  
  
I: I know deal with it.  
  
Y: E~VIL  
  
I: Okay stop now.  
  
Y: E~VIL  
  
I: Stop.  
  
Y: E~VIL  
  
I: Sato hit him.  
  
S: With pleasure * Hits Yusuke *  
  
Y: OW! What did I do?  
  
I: Baka. On with the fic Sato disclaimer.  
  
S: Japime gurl owns nothing, except me.  
  
Y: What about me?  
  
S: YEP! Nothing but me.  
  
Sasuke tried not to smirk at the blush creeping on Kakashi and Iruka, the cause of Naruto's response. Much worse, than the moaning comment much worse. Apparently Kakashi left something at Naruto's house. What he left caused the couple to blush till their face was the color of cherries.  
  
Sakura was glancing around asking what was so funny as Naruto laughed at the sight of his previous and now present teachers' blush. He could tell from what that went unnoticed by Kakashi's mask, he was blushing hard. Naruto took a glance at Sasuke, who was smirking. Hai, this was payback for Kakashi's 'comments' he made yesterday.  
  
Iruka stated he had 'business' to attend and left Kakashi with the smirking, the laughing, and confused trio of team 7. Fortunately there was a mission today, much to Naruto's relief. Unfortunately he was paired of with Sasuke, whose previous actions still confused Naruto. However it seemed the pretty boy wonder had turned back into his own stuck-up, self- centered self.  
  
No words were said of yesterday except the ones concerning Kakashi for different reasons. It seemed Fate was cruel, as their so-called relationship, which changed somewhat yesterday, remained as rocky as it did a month before. In other words, Sakura fawning over Sasuke, Naruto ticking off Sasuke, Sasuke insulting Naruto, Naruto insulting Sasuke, Sakura yelling death threats at Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto's battle of wits. Same old same old.  
  
It would have been, if someone weren't planning something. And when this someone plans something it could never be a good thing, especially for these two. Whether Fate planned it or not, the arguing will stop and A) They will kill each other, B) They will kill him C) Nothing will change D) Nothing will change and they will kill him E) They will fall hopeless in love F) They will fall hopeless in love and then kill him or G) They will fall hopeless in love, he will mock them, and then they will kill him.  
  
Was it worth it, hai at least it would get them out of his silver hair for a while. Demo this 'agreement' was only the beginning. The things he had planned, he chuckled, were far more sinister then any of the two boys have ever faced. Tilting his head, I wonder if Iruka will approve, oh well he thought. So much to do and so little time.  
  
Kakashi walked to the trio and began to explain the mission the divided team was to locate a 'mystery' object they would be rewarded with something. Naruto asked what the reward was. The reward was in fact an extra copy of Come Come Paradise or Ramen, and the trio all had their sights set on Ramen for obvious reason of course. Which was a good thing since Kakashi would never let anyone except Iruka see his precious magazine for obvious reasons.   
  
"The scroll is in the forest of death. The riddle to finding it goes, " I am in a place where the sun never shines. Where darkness rules and attaches to pillars. "  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked and Sasuke had the same question in mind.  
  
"You two got to figure it out or no lunch for the rest of the week. Sakura and I have a different reason.   
  
"Well aren't you going tell us what it is and why do you always say no lunch. That's harsh."  
  
"You two better hurry, you only have 4 days" and with that Kakashi took off with Sakura following.  
  
Naruto turned to face Sasuke," What do we do?" Sasuke shrugged. Good start. Naruto headed toward his house stating he needed to pack, Sasuke decided to do the same. Replying they meet at his house to "discuss" the mission. Naruto rushed into his house and started to cram everything into his pack.  
  
Blanket. Check. Pillow. Check. Clothes. Check. P. J.'s Uhhhhh. Naruto frowned as he stared at the holes in his once good silk pajamas throwing them to the side he decided not to bring them. Shoving everything in his pack, he headed toward Sasuke's house. Sasuke was already ready and they quietly headed toward the Forest of Death. Till they reached there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well go ahead."  
  
"Why not you?"  
  
"You're older."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
Naruto and Sasuke glared for a while, till Sasuke snorted and headed first into the Forest of Death. Mocking Naruto for being scared.  
  
"You scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then hurry up!"  
  
Naruto frowned, but followed. Hoping Sasuke wouldn't get lost, since they had no idea where they were going. What do darkness and pillars have in common? Shaking that from his head, he ran to catch up with the older boy.  
  
So what did you think, not much happening but there will be. So yeah REVIEW and see ya. 


	8. Let it snow Let it snow Let snow

Hello reviewers and yes BAD AUTHORESS. For the extremely short chapter last chapter, but I am setting up a PLOT. Yes a plot, so (insert gasp) beware. Also this will be my last update till Sunday, since I am going on "vacation." Demo I think you'll like this chapter.  
  
S: Yusuke go bye- bye, that's what he gets for messing with rapid chipmunks, which are my friends.  
  
I: Riight and I don't own Naruto On with the ficcie!  
  
Naruto sighed, Kakashi just had to pick the coldest day of the year to have a mission. And with Sasuke too. Just great. He kicked gravel having no idea where they were and wondering if they were lost. The sooner they find the scroll the better. If only it wasn't so cold.  
  
"So any ideas where we are?" Sasuke snorted, what kind of question was that? Kakashi is planning something, Sasuke knew it. He had that glint in his eye, a sneaky 'bad' glint. Whatever Kakashi is planning it can't be good. Demo he put Sasuke and Naruto together then it can't be all bad. That was the problem Sasuke + Naruto = Not good. What is he planning? And of course he knew where they were, they were in the Forest of Death..  
  
The two walked quietly through the forest neither remembering the riddle, just walking. Well Naruto's teeth chattering and the occasional shivering here and there. Though Sasuke was one not to complain, Sasuke did not complain. He just regretted not wearing pants today; he just had to wear shorts. The only good thing about this trip was Naruto hadn't started complaining yet.  
  
Passing on into the forest, the duo ran into a frozen lake neither had ice skates so; Sasuke doing his best impression of an ice skater without ice skates and Naruto slipping all the way. Naruto looked up as he felt something wet hit his face, was it rain? Nah. Couldn't be rain, looking up he saw it snowing. Naruto stopped and stared at the falling snow.  
  
"Sasuke, look it's snowing."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Aren't you going to look up?"  
  
Sasuke snorted, "What's the point it that?"  
  
Naruto shrugged; maybe Sasuke wasn't one to take time to enjoy things. He had this fascination with the weather. Sure he enjoyed watching the sun rise and fall. Demo there was something about rain and snow that was so "special." He could stare at it for hours. He didn't know why he liked watching the rain and snow. Perhaps because it was rare, okay not rare rare.  
  
Demo the sun shone everyday rain and snow didn't come that often. Still staring at the snow, Sasuke punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"HEY! What's the deal? Why did you hit me?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Stop dodging the question."  
  
"Fine" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone," Answer my question first and I'll answer yours."  
  
"Staring at the snow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can, and now answer my question."  
  
"The sooner you stop staring at the snow the sooner we can leave."  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Kuso. It's cold! Okay?"  
  
"So the great Sasuke is complaining, that's a new one."  
  
Sasuke pushed Naruto and luck would have it, Naruto fell backwards into and through the ice of the so-called "frozen" lake. Now Sasuke was glancing at a soggy Naruto, who was glaring at him.  
  
"Sasuke, why did you push me?"  
  
"Because I can," Said Sasuke with a smirk.  
  
"Did you have to push me into the lake?"  
  
Sasuke turned and was about to walk till he heard Naruto get into a sneezing fit. Kuso. Sasuke hoped he didn't get Naruto sick, so he looked back at Naruto. Who was still trying to get out of the water, however he couldn't get a good grip on ice, and he was too short to jump on the fallen tree hanging across the lake.  
  
Sasuke sighing, jumped on to the fallen tree, wrapping his legs around it and hanging upside held out his hand for Naruto to reach. The moment their hands touched, Naruto smirked. Which scared Sasuke cause a smirking Naruto was never a good thing. And Sasuke was right, since Naruto pulled back dragging Sasuke into the lake.  
  
"Ah. Sasuke so nice of you to join in."  
  
Sasuke growled and was about to strangle Naruto, but Naruto jumped up on Sasuke's shoulders using them as a springboard and got up onto the tree. Then Naruto took off his jacket, making a rope out of it. Taking necessary precautions, he held onto the tree with his legs wrapped around it and one arm. The other arm held out the "rope" for Sasuke to grasp. Sasuke tried to pull the "rope" back, but Naruto was prepared for this.  
  
Since Sasuke was light compared to Naruto's measures he pulled Sasuke up and onto the tree. Sasuke glared at Naruto before walking to the other end of the tree. Naruto grinned and followed Sasuke.  
  
"Why did you pull me into the lake?"  
  
"It was payback for pushing me into that lake."  
  
Sasuke growled and tried to burn a hole through Naruto's head with a glare. Demo it didn't work, now he was colder the before. However Naruto was in the same boat and Sasuke was pleased to see Naruto shivering, even if he was shivering too.  
  
"Well dobe, where do you think we should set up camp?"  
  
"Don't call me dobe."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or else."  
  
Sasuke snorted,"Or else dobe."  
  
Then Naruto thrusted a snowball into Sasuke's face. "Or that." Replied Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto and continued to walk on.  
  
"Come on. Lighten up, Sasuke."  
  
"I have better things to do then play with you, dobe."  
  
" You know what, I think you're scared. Oh the great almighty Sasuke afraid to have a little fun." For a better affect Naruto laughed and continued to repeat," Sasuke's scared." In a singsong tone. It worked.  
  
Sasuke grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Naruto catching him completely off guard, and then Naruto returned fire and their snowball fight continued. The snowball fight lasted till nightfall and when it was over, Naruto won. Demo Sasuke didn't feel bad about it, he actually had fun. He laughed, scaring Naruto in the process till Naruto threw a snowball to get him to shut up. Naruto would pay for that one.  
  
All right Read and Review! 


	9. Snuggle Bunnies

Hiya. I'm back from Chicago, way too cold there, but anyway time to clear some questions.  
  
Yaoi is a great thing and yes this is a yaoi story between one of my favorite pairings. Sasuke/ Naruto   
  
If you hate, despise, loathe, dislike greatly, dislike, don't like, or are sicken/ disgusted by yaoi. Please leave, since this is a yaoi fic.  
  
Well that's it for the Q/A's, moving along we are coming to a PLOT. We hit this PLOT soon, so beware.  
  
I don't own Naruto.  
  
I'm glad everyone liked the snowball fight between Sasuke and Naruto. I'm trying to remain IC, but it might be OOC. Especially this chapter.  
  
Last thing, 102 reviews. You know you guys ROCK! You're catching up with "Complications." Alright! Keep them coming.  
  
"What's luv gotta do with it?" Chapter 9  
  
Naruto sighed softly, who knew he could have fun with Sasuke. Miracles do happen. However miracles come and go, so he was stuck with his usual sleeping problems. Either he was plagued with awful nightmares about his past, present, and future if he had one. Mostly it was his past as painful as it was.  
  
He did not dream good dreams and if he did he didn't remember them. Just painful lonely dreams. So at this point, he decided A) wear yourself out so you just sleep or B) Stay awake. And choice B won as usual, choice A never really worked since he had bad dreams either way.  
  
Insomnia be damned. Stupid Insomnia. Naruto hated it with a passion, he sighed again. Stepping out of the cave he was in, he brushed away the casual snowflakes hitting his face and watched the stars till he was too tired to think anymore. It wasn't long, as he raised his hand to cover a yawn.  
  
Heading back toward the cave, he was once again reminded why he was here. The scroll of whatyoumacallit. Shrugging he laid near the 'dead' fire, pulling a pillow and blanket out of his now 'dry' pack and wrapped it around his shoulders. He shivered wishing that he didn't have to fall in that lake twice courtesy of Sasuke.  
  
Shivering again, he got up and checked to see if his shirt and jacket were drying. Naruto frustrated that his old pajamas were too rundown to be worn sighed quietly. After this mission he would have to waste some money on new pajamas, his pants were still damp, but not as wet as his shirt and jacket. You take what you can get. Going back to his spot he once again laid down by his pillow and tried to sleep. It was stupid on the coldest day of the year to be playing in the snow and wearing damp pants, but it was worth it.  
  
Sasuke blinked trying to detect that sound, sure enough it was as always Naruto. The idiot didn't bring anything warmer and in this weather. Annoyed, Sasuke turned over on his stomach and crawled near Naruto. Deciding whether or not he was going to regret this he partly covered Naruto with his blanket and slept next Naruto.  
  
Naruto shivered less, but still shivered. Growling, Sasuke did something he knew he would regret if Naruto found out. He was tired, a light sleeper and clearly annoyed Sasuke tossed all rational thought out of his mind. Moving closer to Naruto till he could actually feel the skin of Naruto, evened out both of their blankets and rested his head on Naruto's pillow, since he forgotten his.  
  
If only he would stop shivering, Sasuke sat up. This was going to be harder then he thought. He uttered a low growl; Kakashi would pay dearly for this. Getting up, Sasuke left the cave and immediately regretted being so reckless, though he still went forward. Collecting a decent amount of firewood, Sasuke went back to the cave, sat down near the deceased fire and relit it.  
  
His glance returned to Naruto, he was only gone for ten minutes at the most, and then Sasuke realized Naruto wasn't shivering he was shaking. Going toward the blond, Sasuke placed his hand gently on Naruto's shoulder and shook lightly. Naruto kept shaking, twisting, and turning, Sasuke tried to shake Naruto's shoulder a little harder. Kuso. How bad was this nightmare of his? Though Sasuke knew he shouldn't talk, he had some bad nightmares before.  
  
Sasuke used both his hands to shake Naruto awake shaking as harder as he can, and Naruto stopped shaking. Naruto was still asleep, now only if he would stop twitching. Sasuke, face twisted in concern and annoyance, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, Naruto stopped twitching. Sasuke sighed softly, he was getting worried, and removing his hands he replaced the blankets on him and Naruto.  
  
Placing his head back on Naruto's pillow, with his back facing Naruto he was on the verge of sleep till he felt some movement and something warm. Turning around, the something warm was in fact Naruto's arm. Repositioning himself so that he faced Naruto, Sasuke gently tried to move Naruto's hand. Instead Naruto's hand tightens around his and Naruto snuggled closer. Sasuke growled lightly, he was just too tired for this. He had to admit; it was nice with the snuggling and all, as Sasuke fell asleep.  
  
When Naruto woke up he knew something was odd, his 'pillow' was warm, glancing around he saw that his 'pillow' was Sasuke. They were dare he say, 'snuggling' and it wasn't ..so bad. Shaking that thought from his head, Naruto carefully removed Sasuke's hands from his waist. As he did that Sasuke latched himself onto Naruto. It was awkward, well awkward didn't even cut it. Sasuke gripped Naruto's arms and rested his head on Naruto's lap.  
  
Blinking, Naruto tried to find a good way out of this situation, on one hand he could wake up Sasuke, but then he would have to explain why they were 'snuggling' and Sasuke didn't want to do that. On the other hand he could let Sasuke sleep, it wouldn't be a bad thing.right? Sasuke was cold so he was sleeping on Naruto and Naruto didn't want to ruin Sasuke's sleep, but is that the only reason? These last days with Sasuke have been ..bearable that thought caused Naruto's heart to beat faster.  
  
Turning his head, he stared out at the daylight flooding the cave, by the position of the sun it had to be past ten, and Naruto came to a decision. Gently shaking Sasuke's shoulder, nothing happened so Naruto screamed in Sasuke's ear. It worked.  
  
Sasuke woke up with a start; Naruto was going to get it, screaming in his ear. Then Sasuke noticed something different the memory of last night came in full force. Speaking of Naruto where was he?  
  
"About time."  
  
Naruto's voice, where was it? It sounded behind him, no wait under him. On top of him? Sasuke lifted his head to find Naruto looking at him, but how did N-. Sasuke quickly let go of Naruto's arm and found out his head was on Naruto's stomach, he was resting in Naruto's la-Shit. Shit, Shit. SHIT!  
  
Sasuke immediately stood up and turned his head. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. He and Naruto just had a little snuggle session. Kuso. Sasuke could feel it; a faint blush crossed his face. Not looking at Naruto, he tried to will the blush away.  
  
"Sasuke you okay?"  
  
Of course he was not okay. First Naruto snuggled with him and now he snuggled with Naruto. Demo it wasn't.. .well he almost..enjoyed it. It wasn't so awful sleeping in Naruto's lap.right? With that thought in mind the almost gone blush came back with double the force. First that stupid dream..well it wasn't so stupid, but that it was wrong, and now he was snuggling with Naruto. Wait. Why didn't Naruto just push him off, well he did, but why now. Maybe he didn't want to, Sasuke growled as he stared at his reflection in the melted snow. His ears were a light pink.  
  
Naruto stared at the ground, feeling his heart clench and walked to where Sasuke was examining his reflection. Placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he tried to get the attention of the older boy.  
  
"Come on we have a scroll to find. You can stare at yourself later."  
  
Naruto joked hoping to forget this little 'matter.' Let's see there were the 'incident', the 'mishap', the 'accident' and now the 'matter'. Lady luck has a twisted sense of humor. Looking with his infamous fox grin, Naruto could feel Sasuke's gaze on him. Open his eyes, he caught Sasuke's gaze and Sasuke replied," Where to dobe?" Sasuke stood up, Naruto wasn't mad and teasing him would forget the 'matter' all together, making his way to the blond, smirking. Unfortunately he slipped in the puddle, but didn't fall in.  
  
Naruto just reacted; he saw Sasuke slipping and caught him. So why wasn't Sasuke moving, he just slumped in Naruto's arms. He should push Naruto up, a comment like he didn't need Naruto's help. Demo Sasuke just stayed stunned, till he dared to raise his head and stared at Naruto. Naruto watched as Sasuke stared at him, Sasuke might act like an emotionless jerk, but not in this case. Sasuke was embarrassed, proof enough of the blush etched on his features.  
  
Sasuke glared mildly at the blond, " I don't nee-" Then Sasuke faltered, he couldn't finish the sentence. Swallowing his pride he said a small thanks, but why didn't the blush leave his face. He was still in Naruto's arms, and staring at the smaller boy, a blush was also on his face. A voice in the back of his head told him to move, but he didn't want to. Sasuke felt light-headed and as long as Naruto didn't drop him, then he wouldn't move.  
  
Sasuke uttered a loud cough and rested his head on Naruto's neck. Naruto was confused, what caused Sasuke to act this way. Usually he isn't so emotional. First he's blushing and now he's in Naruto' arms. Naruto set Sasuke down and brought one hand to Sasuke's face brushing the hair out of his face. Naruto also noticed Sasuke was asleep. He looks pretty when he's sleeping. Naruto shook his head as Sasuke began coughing again; placing his hand on Sasuke's forehead and realized Sasuke had a slight fever.  
  
So Sasuke was sick. That explained why Sasuke fell asleep on him. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Naruto picked up the sleeping Sasuke and headed toward the cave.  
  
I: Awwwwww. Naruto is going to take care of a sick Sasuke. That' s so cute.  
  
Y: Spare me  
  
I: Where were you?  
  
Y: I got eaten by a giant chipmunk.  
  
I: I thought it was a squirrel.  
  
Y: Squirrel. Chipmunk. Whatever.  
  
I: So how did you get ou-wait I don't want to know.  
  
Y: * snorts *  
  
I: Are you sure you got eaten by a "thing?"  
  
Y: IT WAS A CHIPMUNK! They are so evil. A CHIPMUNK!!! I never liked them anyway.  
  
S: Hey anyone want to see my new pet, Chip the Chipmunk?  
  
Y: CHIPMUNK. AHHHHHHHHH! * runs away *  
  
I: You are so * evil *.  
  
S: * smirks * I know.  
  
Also I re-edited and added some parts so read them if you will. Naruto and Sasuke are also 15 in this fic. If there's going to be a relationship they need to be older than 12. Tell me if you find typos and where they are. One more thing the spacing and formatting I have 0 control over. If I did there would be a hell of a more spaces. Demo I don't since that is fanfiction.net thing. I hate it, can't do anything about it. 


	10. Stupid sick stubborn Sasukes

Hellos. I'm here writing another edition of "What's luv gotta do with it?" And hopefully this story got better. I'm still facing problems with "Complications." * sighs * I don't own Naruto. So here ya go.  
  
Dedicated to Crimson Rain who loves this story.  
  
I blinked rubbing my temples feeling a headache coming on and I looked around. I was back in the cave with blankets sloppily placed on me and my head is somewhat on Naruto's pillow. Still looking around the fire had died out and it was quiet. Real quiet. The only sound was water casually dripping from the stalactites or was it stalagmites. Well it was one of them.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be this quiet. Looking around, I realized Naruto was missing. So that's why it's quiet. Demo where is he? Trying to stand up, I stumbled and fell on my face. Not a good feeling, wiping away the water from the puddle I fell into a ghost of a smile tugged on my lips. Yes yesterday was fun, I think it was yesterday, or was it the day before yesterday. I blinked and continued to blink, but my mind still fell hazy.  
  
Shadows, water, even daylight kept manipulating itself changing into something else. Three times I ran into a stalactites or those things that are on the floor thinking they were the way out. It was like a maze and my eyesight was rendered useless in the condition I'm in. Maybe I should lay down, no that would be the coward's way out. And I am not a coward. One thing that is sure once I find that idiot, I am *so * going to make him pay.  
  
I slipped once again in another puddle I could feel it as the wind whipped by me and I couldn't feel the ground. I waited for the incoming impact of me hitting the ground, but it never came. I was in someone's arms I could feel it, and these arms were strong to hold my weight and surprisingly gently at the same time. I tried to get out, but this person had me in a firm grip and I was weak in my condition.  
  
I was weak and afraid. No wait, I was terrified. I couldn't see my enemy it kept changing it's shape, I couldn't move, and my strength was failing me. Desperate to remain calm I kept reminding myself Naruto would be back and he would..help me. Not save me, help me. Then my enemy placed me back on the ground its hand still on my shoulder.  
  
"You know normal people who are running a fever actually 'rest' instead of crashing into everything like you've been doing."  
  
My mind registered that voice as Naruto's as I opened my eyes to find Naruto there, holding a bucket of water. He put the bucket down and easily lifted me up to the blankets were. He ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and dunked it in water before handing it to me. I used it to wipe away the sweat from my face and tried to get back up only to have Naruto' s hand on my chest to stop me.  
  
"Look. You helped me I'm helping you, but I can't help you if you won't rest."  
  
Reluctantly taking his advice since I was unreasonably tired I laid back down. And it was the fever talking or me and I hope it was the fever. I foolishly asked Naruto not to leave and he agreed. I have no need for petty insecurities and pathetic hopes, but this one time maybe it wouldn't be so pathetic.  
  
I woke up with a start, sweat clinging to my clothes and I covered my hands to my face trying to breathe normally. The same dream. Over and over I have that same dream, the one with Itachi killing my clan and I watching helplessly, being weak. There was one difference Naruto was in this dream and he was saying if I thought I was weak than I am, and I can't remember the rest.  
  
I took a glance at Naruto he was spacing out, but at least he didn't leave. As pitiful as it sounds I couldn't bear it if he left. I've become very attached to this blond idiot. Still watching him a change occurred; blond hair grew longer before turning a black color, the symbol of sorrow. He opened his eyes his now red eyes filled with hate and a smirk in place. A cold cruel smirk, mocking me for being weak.  
  
I froze, fear had frozen my senses, and I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I vowed to kill him, but I can't. He's too strong I'm not enough. He murdered our clan and I can't even face him without being scared. I. Am. Weak. I blinked and looked at him expecting him to attack or something. He just sat there and the illusion faded away as fast as it came, Itachi wasn't here. Naruto was, he didn't leave. He never left.  
  
I was furious with myself, letting a mere fever beat me. It was disgraceful. I suddenly got up; we still had a mission to do. Naruto immediately noticed me trying to get up. I did get up my body protesting all the way and staggered to the cave where sunlight enveloped the cave. Almost there. Then a bright orange blur from the corner of my eye sped by me; I turned around and was tackled to the ground. Naruto was on top of me glaring mildly at me his face millimeters from mine.  
  
He has pretty eyes. I never noticed, but they're blue. Not just blue, but the color of the sky. I've never seen that kind of blue in someone's eyes, he has sky eyes. Naruto pinned me down his weight crushing me. I watched him as both of his hands grasped my wrists on either side of me, and he's straddling my hips so I can't get up. Kuso! Naruto knows about the mission. So why is he doing this?  
  
Throwing my dignity aside I squirm under him and it's not a bad feeling just real uncomfortable. Naruto adds more weight holding me in place. I stare at him noticing the blue fire burn in his eyes. I fight the incredible urge to wipe the hair from his eyes since I can't move my hands.  
  
"Get off of me."  
"No way."  
"We have a mission to complete."  
"And you're sick."  
"So?"  
"So?"  
  
Must he be so annoying; I frown as I am still squirming under him. Thinking up of a new plan.  
  
"We're not going to fail this mission because I got sick."  
"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself because you're too stupid to know when you're sick."  
  
Sighing I stare at him and he stares back. And we stare and stare at each other till Naruto blinks and I've won. Naruto reluctantly lets me up and I stumble toward the entrance of the cave. I feel an arm grasp me and guide me to the cave's exit.  
  
"If you're so dead set on this. Then I'm still going to help you."  
  
We're hopping from tree to tree and I'm regretting this. Naruto is doing this no sweat and I feel like I'm going collapse. My strength is leaving and Naruto is glancing at me with those eyes of his. I barely made it to the next tree chakra or not. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes." "Well then at least let me carry you." "I don't need your help" I reply then I trip over a branch, I can hear Naruto laughing. I frown even if he's right. "Fine."  
  
Naruto turns his back on me and kneels. "Hop on." "What?" "Just wrap your arms and don't let go I'll do the rest. Don't hold on strangle me I want to still be able to breathe. It's called a piggy- back ride and I know you're not a pig. Just do it okay?"  
  
Still skeptical about this 'piggy-back ride' I wrap my arms around his neck and Naruto grabbed my thighs with his hands and lifts up. "Have you done this before?" "Never." "Just great."  
  
Despite my earlier thoughts this 'piggy-back ride' isn't so bad. Naruto was racing tree to tree with ease using chakra to make sure we don't fall. We still have no idea where we're going. As the wind races through my hair and the endless trees pass me by I decide whether Naruto knows or not, he makes a good pillow. Resting my head with him by I know I'll have good dreams and I fall asleep.  
  
There you have it. Chapter 10! Should I make this Sasuke/ Naruto or Naruto/ Sasuke? Read and Review ^_^ And I know I suck at writing. Thanks for not strangling me for the stupid grammar mistakes. 


	11. Imagine that?

Yo. I'm back and it's all-good. And I have the votes for either Sasuke/ Naruto or Naruto / Sasuke. I will make this two sided, but in the end if this turns into a yaoi fic it will be..Sasuke/ Naruto. Many people voted stating 'Sasuke doesn't fit in that position' so sorry Naruto you're doomed to be UKE! I however might write another story and have Naruto as the dominant. Well maybe after I finish this.  
  
Naruto: NOOOOO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! Wait next time..ALRIGHT!  
  
Sasuke: That's later on dobe. You're still uke in this one. Not that's it is a bad thing.  
  
Naruto: I AM NOT UKE!!!  
  
Yusuke: You are so uke.  
  
Naruto: I am no- wait do I even know you?  
  
Yusuke: No.  
  
Naruto: I thought so.  
  
Yusuke: UKE!  
  
Naruto: Alright that's it you're dead. * springs toward Yusuke to 'kill' him, but is pulled back. *  
  
Sasuke: Not so fast. * Holding Naruto by the collar of his shirt.*  
  
Naruto: LET ME GO! I am not uke.  
  
Sasuke: You're MY uke. * Drags Naruto into nearest closet. *  
  
Yusuke: * snickers *  
  
Sato: Japime gurl does not own Naruto.  
  
Naruto sighed as he heard Sasuke breathing softly and Naruto hoped Sasuke was asleep. Well he felt Sasuke lay his head down and loosened his grip around Naruto's neck. Though Sasuke was asleep, maybe his hands weren't. They were playing with his hair at the time and Naruto decided to let it slide this time.  
  
Sasuke was sick so he was doing things he wouldn't normally do. Continuing to ignore Sasuke's hands he jumped tree-to-tree till he felt something slide down his shirt. He froze and unfortunately was still in a mid-air jump; mentally shaking off the 'feeling' he barely made it to the next tree.  
  
Naruto quickly put Sasuke down to find the intruder intruding his shirt, but Sasuke unconsciously wrapped his hand around Naruto's shirt and refused to let go. Naruto was able to replace Sasuke of his other hand, the one around his shirt was causing problems was being difficult. So Naruto removed his shirt and gently unwrapped Sasuke's hand noticing it was cold.  
  
However Sasuke's hands weren't going to give up so easily. Instead they wrapped around Naruto's arm for dear life. A sweat drop was forming at the top of Naruto's head as he saw the situation he was in. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and shook him slightly, then a little harder, and to the point Naruto thought Sasuke must be dead. Sasuke only squeezed Naruto' s arm tighter. A light sleeper Sasuke was not.  
  
Naruto resorted to poking Sasuke in the stomach and Sasuke flinched. Naruto raised an eyebrow and an impish grin crossed his features. Continuing to poke Sasuke in the side till Sasuke woke up and nearly killed him in the process. After Sasuke stared at Naruto with his shirt removed and Naruto having to snap his fingers to regain Sasuke' s attention. Sasuke said," What is your problem?" And Naruto replied by nodding his head in the direction where Sasuke had Naruto' s arm in a death grip.  
  
Sasuke quickly let go and redirected his gaze somewhere else. Naruto examined his arm, which was red from being held too tightly. Ten minutes later then preceded back to the hunt for the scroll with Naruto carrying Sasuke piggy-ride style. Yet he was face-to-face with another challenge: the hands of Sasuke will not rest.  
  
Sasuke was sleeping again resting his head at the base of Naruto 's neck, his hands were holding onto his lightly. Then Naruto felt a hand go down his shirt, but ignored it. Sasuke shifted a bit and Naruto ignored it. Till Sasuke' s hand reached Naruto' s navel, Naruto froze once again in mid air. Naruto started to fall toward the ground in a last ditch effort he used chakra to keep himself from falling. Now he was hanging upside down from a tree branch.  
  
After getting right side up and jumping to the next tree Naruto made a mental note: next time you're alone with Sasuke bring a lot of rope. Naruto decided to ignore Sasuke' s creeping hand. That is until Sasuke shifted a little more and the hand was trying to slide down Naruto' s pants. Naruto screamed Sasuke 's name and Sasuke clamped Naruto 's mouth.  
  
"What is it now?" Annoyance was clear in his voice.  
  
"Do something about your hands!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"HANDS!"  
  
"Shit." Sasuke quickly let go and dropped off the piggy-back ride stating he was walking now and shoved his hands into his pockets. They jumped tree-to-tree till they stopped to eat. Naruto was in search of a lake somewhere to get water. He didn't find a lake, but he found a pond. A frozen pond. Shoving his fist through the ice as painful as it was he got his water.  
  
  
  
Sasuke sighed he just couldn't believe it. Staring at his hands he wondered it they were possessed, they were heading towards Naruto 's pants and he wasn't even awake. Sasuke sighed again heading toward the pond where Naruto was.  
  
"What are you doing dobe?"  
  
"Getting water and don't call me that!"  
  
"What dobe?"  
  
"YES that."  
  
"Anyway we should be going soon."  
  
"Why? We just ate and we don't even know where the stupid scroll is anyway?"  
  
"The sooner we find it the better."  
  
Sasuke spun on his heel and overheard Naruto saying "Crap." Sasuke turned around again facing the blond. "You know I'm right." At that moment the ice Naruto was standing/ sliding gave way and Naruto fell with a loud splash. Sasuke was caught at a crossroads. Of course he could just jump in and pull the idiot out. It's probably some joke to trick him and besides he was sick. Sasuke snorted ' weak excuse'.  
  
Sasuke waited for Naruto to give up on his stupid prank. He was starting to get worried, how long was Naruto planning to stay down there? Glancing at the ice Sasuke noticed there were no openings the ice that gave way had flipped over. Sasuke did some familiar signals and did his 'breath of the fireball technique' before jumping in there. Swimming in the ice cold water he pulled out the blond and noticed Naruto was freezing.  
  
Unzipping Naruto' s jacket Sasuke placed his hand in front of Naruto 's mouth noticing he could barely feel Naruto's breath. "Shit." Sasuke checked for a pulse and found one, a very faint one. Then he couldn't feel Naruto breathing, the rising in his chest slowed. . Sasuke came to only one solution. He had to give Naruto CPR. Tilting Naruto 's head back and pinching his nose, Sasuke breathed in 2 breaths. It didn't work so he started chest compressions. Placing the heel of his hand on Naruto' s chest trying to fid that blasted bone. Sasuke pushed up and down. 1...2...3..4..5..6...7...8..9..10..11...12...13...14.15.  
  
Nothing happened so he leaned back towards Naruto 's face, breathed deep pinching Naruto 's nose back, Sasuke covered Naruto 's mouth and breathed into Naruto again. Nothing. Sasuke repeated the process again no matter how hopeless it seemed. He pinched Naruto 's nose tilting his head, lowered himself breathed deep and covered Naruto's mouth with his one breathing into the other boy. It was the same process until Naruto 's eyes fluttered and he tried to get up. Both of them were caught in a lip lock.  
  
Neither moved they were frozen in a lip-lock. Naruto broke it off to finish coughing up all that water he swallowed. It might take a while. It gave Sasuke time to organize his thoughts; he panicked when Naruto laid there, his skin was so cold. Sasuke mentally sighed. And then was angry with himself and his teammate. He wasn't supposed to be feeling these feelings.  
  
He vowed not to have * these * feelings till he accomplished his goals, he would destroy that man and rebuild his clan. Yet he couldn't not if he was feeling like this. It was forbidden, it was wrong, but damn. Why is it every time he was around that blonde idiot his heart would pound like crazy? Not that Naruto was a bad kisser since he was not. Naruto mentally growled where did that thought come from? He and Naruto had kissed not intentionally. It. Was. An. Accident. Though he enjoyed this kiss better than the last one.  
  
Back to the kiss junk Sasuke sighed and Naruto glanced at him. Why did he have to taste so good? It was not right, he didn't bend /that/ way. Of course he didn't, but why then was he fighting an incredible urge not to just pounce on the blonde and taste that ramen mixed with miso again. This had to stop, he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. Besides Naruto might not be /that/way. Sasuke internally frowned at that thought; it did get his emotions under control.  
  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto as he saw Naruto talking, but didn't hear him. His gaze kept returning to the younger boy's lips and Sasuke fought down that urge again. It had to be because he was sick. This sickness was screwing up his emotions. How does a stupid fever cause you wanting to kiss someone? He was screwed and obsessed.  
  
  
  
It was hopeless. It was impossible to get Sasuke 's attention where does his mind go when he's spacing out? How is it I always end up kissing this guy? And just like last time it was an accident. Unlike last time I didn't hate this kiss. It was interesting. Kuso. I am so not developing feelings for Sasuke of all people. He's my rival, my best friend that's it. I am supposed to like Sakura even if she's the furthest thing from me right now.  
  
I felt him brushing away some of my bangs. I glanced up and now he's trying to get my attention. I really didn't notice how close we were and Sasuke scoots closer totally invading my personal space. I stare at him wondering what's he thinking. He blabbing about that blasted scroll. HA! And he says I have a one- track mind. He starts to play with my hair and I'm wondering if he doing this on purpose to annoy me even if it's not annoying me. Teasing is more like it.  
  
Sasuke brushing away my bangs and he retracts his hands a slight touch against my skin causes me to internally wince. Somehow I can't help, but feel as if he seeing this as another challenge.  
  
"Sasuke why were you playing with my hair?"  
  
"I like your eyes and your hair was in the way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuso. I didn't say that. I can't believe I just blurt that out. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Naruto puts his hand to my forehead asking if I feel okay. I say fine. Kuso. I use my reliable excuse of the scroll and I'm about to get up since we are so close that I can even breathe in his scent. Naruto places his hand on my shoulde,r I don't turn to face him so he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.  
  
"Sasuke we need to talk about us."  
  
"Us? There is no us."  
  
"I'm talking about the scroll idiot."  
  
"We need to find it."  
  
"We don't have the slightest idea where it is. You're better at this then I am figure out the stupid riddle so we can get out of here. "  
  
He lets go of my chin and I'll try t figure out the stupid riddle. Try is the keyword since I can't force myself to think of that. My mind keeps drifting back to that kiss. Kuso. I feel as I should get up, but I can't. I can't bring myself to do it and I glance at Naruto, he looks cute when he's thinking hard. Damn emotions. I just said cute. It's spreading. Oh no. I think I'm falling for this idiot.  
  
I glance at him again and he's drawing something out in the snow. It's my name. Does that mean? So he's drawing my name. It doesn't mean a thing, it only means that my emotions are going haywire and I'm obsessed. I see him staring at me. Am I so obvious? He cups my face trying to make me face him and I notice his eyes. His eyes they look so fierce right now as if he going to make a big decision. They narrow slightly as he moves closer to me our noses are almost touching.  
  
What is he doing? His lips turn up into a pout and I am feeling very brave right about now. I have no idea where this courage came from? Instead of pulling away like I should I place my hands on his shoulders and our stare contest continues.  
  
Our stare contest gets a little intense while I am dealing with forces beyond my control. There's this annoying voice in the back of my head that wouldn't shut up. It saying I should just stop whining about the pros and cons about Sasuke. Its exact words were, "Shut up and kiss him." While the other voices in the back of my head are saying it's wrong I know that. What if hates me afterwards?  
  
Our contest is still going, but I have this feeling there's more to it than a contest. I wonder why Sasuke put his hands on my shoulders. Logic sucks. I have never gone for logic. It's way to confusing. I hate logic and now the logical voices in my head won't shut up. Screw logic. I decided to go with my gut feeling since it's never wrong most of the time and I sincerely hope I don't regret this.  
  
In one fast motion I go up close and kiss Sasuke and he's not doing anything. Kuso. I'm regretting it and I start to pull back till hands wrap around my neck pulling me closer. Sasuke is starting to kiss back.  
  
Sorry about that I kinda figured Sasuke would never have the guts do start a relationship so I had Naruto do it.  
  
* Noises of objects breaking, screaming, and pounding occur from the  
closet *  
  
Yusuke: Man they are still at it?  
  
Chipmunk: Uh-huh  
  
Yusuke: You're a ..CHIPMUNK!!! * Runs for dear life *  
  
Chipmunk : * Removes head revealing Sato dressed up as a chipmunk. *  
What did I say? 


	12. Dread Conflict of doom

Japime is alive and typing!  
  
Last time we left Sasuke and Naruto in the AN, they were in a closet.   
They are still in a closet.  
  
Four hours later:  
  
Japime: You think they are stuck?  
  
Sato:....Stuck? (O.o)  
  
Yusuke: Eh, the door is probably jammed, I'll pick the lock.  
  
Sato: You will not! That's mean.  
  
Yusuke: I'll let you take pictures.  
  
Sato: *sighs* Black mail always overcomes anything. (Ain't that right  
Kakashi? He's sneaking in through the window with a camera.)   
  
Japime: *Is eating chocolate* Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like, I live in Japan, am successful, and have a  
life? Well hell no, I don't. So go away, far away, evil lawyers of  
death and doom~   
  
"Dreaded Conflict" (of Doom) Chapter 12  
  
Soft lips pressured against each other, as strong hands tightened  
their grip. Sparks of electricity shooting thru their veins, as a  
series of kisses transpired. Nothing could change /this/, this  
moment, this feeling, this sweet bliss. Ecstasy. Euphoria. Rapture.  
All in one. That is till a certain brunet moved his hands, from the  
slender waist to the broad biceps, ......before shoving the other hard in  
the mud. Without any compassion, the young heir turned swiftly, aloof  
as always. Meanwhile, the mud soaked boy, looked shocked, aghast, and   
bewildered.  
  
He rose, shaking the clinging mud from his jacket, and glared at the  
emotionless boy. Using his short legs, he ran up to his rival, finger  
pointed accusingly. "What the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
The impassive teammate, dismissed it, and resumed walking. The  
sunshine fox, scowled, and grabbed the other's arm, forcing him to pay  
attention. "I said, what is your problem?"  
  
The taller boy turned, not impressed. "Don't touch me, dobe." And  
shook off the idiot's grip. However, the blond wouldn't back down.  
Frowning, "Hello! We have to find the scroll, and I'm not going to  
fail cause you're being a jerk."  
  
"Fine." He replied, and rubbed nonexistent germs from his mouth, "Also  
you kiss sloppily dead-last."  
  
The blond fumed, muttering a "like you could do better' under his  
breath. The brunet arched an eyebrow, with an "oh really" expression.  
As the golden-haired boy continued to seethe in his mind, the sneaky  
heir crept down on the preoccupied fox. And accidentally bumped noses.  
  
"Owww! Okay I get it, I can't kiss, you didn't have to break my nose!"  
  
"I wasn't trying to do that, moron!"  
  
"Then what were you trying to do?"  
  
"Kiss you."  
  
"Well then it looks like you suck worse than I do!"  
  
An irritated look crossed the raven-haired ninja, scowling at the  
defeat. He grabbed the other's chin, and pulled them into another  
kiss. The forceful kiss soften slightly, as an interesting instinct  
awoke in the brunet's mind. Smirking inwardly, with this new idea in  
his head, he nipped the loud mouth's lower lip. Amused, at the sounds  
coming from the younger boy's throat; the dark-eyed pre-teen deepened  
the kiss. TO say the least, he was surprised with the results.  
Regrettably he pulled back, a half-smirk forming, at the fox's  
reaction to the now thrice-kiss.  
  
Meanwhile a mysterious figure, watched them from a far, eyes narrowed.  
  
[ Sometime later] Naruto's POV  
  
Note to self: check and see if there are two Sasukes. That or maybe he  
has issues or something. Because an hour ago, he like "Ha! I kiss  
better than you" and now he's like " I don't have time to baby sit  
idiots." He hasn't even mentioned the kiss, I am not trying to remind  
him of it or anything. We all know I'm the better kisser. Wait, ahhhhh  
Uchiha cooties. ..................Okay so maybe it wasn't /that/ bad.  
  
We are heading home right now, separate homes. Not each other's  
houses! Bah, like Sasuke would even invite me over. He's such a jerk.  
Anyway we got the scroll, it was found inside this hollow tree, which  
I saw it first.  
  
It could be a sickness, maybe people go all happy to bitter in 60  
minutes. I call it 'the Sasuke disease'. Neat huh? Now, he's ranting,  
yes ranting on about the kiss. Which I haven't said anything about,  
funny how the only time he's talking, is when he's insulting someone.  
Namely me. Uchiha needs therapy. Fast. Besides he /did/ kiss back.  
  
So he's saying stuff like he only kissed me to shut me up, and I  
/still/ couldn't top his. More junk, "Don't tell anybody", please like  
who am I going to tell? Wait, I could tell Sakura. Hold on, she would  
beat me up. Crap.  
  
He he. I'm not even listening to him, and he's getting all annoyed for  
a change. Yep, he's gone back to being bastard -Sasuke, worship-me-  
even-though-I-don't-need-anyone. We're in Kohana now, and we live on  
different sides of town, so he gives the I-don't-care wave. Feh. I  
give him the sign.   
  
[Switch POV] Sasuke's POV  
  
I returned the scroll, whether it contained (it wasn't Jutsus so I  
really didn't care) , to Kakashi and headed home. It still hasn't  
left, this feeling. I hate it. A ninja is not suppose to have any  
emotions, that's why Naruto can not be a ninja. He's too much. Too  
hyper. Too loud. Too stupid. Too happy. Too him. The antithesis of a  
ninja.  
  
I decided to train till it got darker, and then mediate. How is it,  
only him, can invoke these things, these feelings? I need to be  
emotionless, the more the better. I have to kill my brother, and I  
can't let a petty thing like "feelings", stand in my way.  
  
Throwing a few kunais from my holster, I smirk as they hit their  
target, perfectly. This time, I throw some shirukens, and frown as  
they miss the tree completely.  
  
"Having problems, Sasuke?"  
  
I know that voice, I turn around, and attempt a kick, to separate the  
proximity between us. Of course, he avoids it entirely.  
  
"You know, sometimes having too much on your mind, can affect your  
fighting abilities. It's best not to let , your emotions bottle  
up."   
  
I ignore him, what does he know. He's killed before, emotions are weak  
and useless.  
  
" Does this have anything to do with Naruto?"  
  
I stiffen before replying, "Of course not, why would I care about the  
dobe?"   
  
Kakashi dismissed it with a wave of his gloved hand, " You should care  
he's your teammate. "  
  
Teamwork again. Is that all he preaches? Hn.  
  
"Caring won't help finish missions."  
  
"But they save you and help you get through them." Ha. Always with a  
comeback.  
  
"I don't need them. I don't need anyone."  
  
"Sasuke, I have seen people walk the same revenge path, you're  
walking. They became so full of hate, they could never go back to  
life. They ended up killing themselves after they completed their  
goals. Is that what you want your end to be? "  
  
"That won't happen to me."  
  
"Okay, what will you do after you "kill" that man?"  
  
Crap, he has me there. I don't answer, it's not like he's surprised.  
  
"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you're feeling. "  
  
"I am NOT feeling anything."  
  
He shrugged, turning on a heel, before stating, " don't let your hate  
consume you." And he was gone.  
  
Hn. Like I need his help. Tomorrow everything will be the same;  
Kakashi will still be a perverted late sensei, Naruto will still be a  
moron, Sakura will still be Sakura, and I will still being apathetic.  
Nothing will be changed. Hopefully these "whatevers" I'm feeling will  
be gone. Now time for some mediation for unwanted thoughts.  
  
TBC [I know the chapter is short, don't hate me!]   
  
Wow, look another chapter, and what has it been a year  
already. Damn, it feels like such a long time, since I wrote this. But  
for anyone wanting to know, where' s this set up after. It's set up  
after the Haku Arc, after that it's completely AUish. Anyway I will  
finish this story, no matter how shitty it becomes. It's like my goal  
right now, with my quartet-damned Writer's Block. Hope you enjoyed  
it, and I know my style has changed, ruining this story.  
Sorry!   
  
Yusuke: Damn it! My pick broke. *Sulks*  
  
Sato: *Pouts before bringing out a sledge hammer* MOVE IT!  
  
Door: .......Oh the agony oh the agony! (Can doors talk? ) *CRACK*  
  
Audience peers into closet. (You know you want to!) And discovers  
Sasuke and Naruto in an *Cough* awkward position.......only to find out  
that they are doppelgangers. (Who wanted to get some too.)  
  
Security Cam: *Sasuke half drags/ half kisses Naruto into the closet,  
and has....hand cuffs?  
  
Audience mauls Kakashi, takes pictures, and discovers Kakashi has  
turned into a log.  
  
The weirdness, but lovable Shounen Ai continues! 


End file.
